Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for switching an output wavelength of a tunable wavelength laser, a method for switching a wavelength of a tunable wavelength laser, and a tunable wavelength laser device.
Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-026996 discloses a tunable wavelength laser in which the output wavelength can be selected. In the technology disclosed in this document, control conditions for obtaining grid wavelengths in accordance with the International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication (ITU-T) Standardization Sector, are stored in a memory, and the control on the basis of these control conditions is implemented to lase at any of the grid wavelengths.